


Crossing Lines and Crossing Hearts

by Darkrain2610



Series: Cops and Teachers, the Ultimate Dream [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Friend, M/M, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Friend, Oikawa Tooru is a Tease, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sawamura Daichi in Love, Sawamura Daichi is a Mess, Sawamura Daichi's Thighs, Teacher Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrain2610/pseuds/Darkrain2610
Summary: Daichi shouldn't have been the fall guy to his coworkers pranks. Daichi shouldn't have to be a crossing guard for snotty, bratty children because of it. And most importantly, Daichi shouldn't have lied to a very attractive teacher that he took this job because he liked the before mentioned snotty, bratty, loud children.He shouldn't.But he did.So...now what?Not wanting to mess up the relationship he's started, or get more in trouble with his boss, Daichi Sawamura is willing to accomplish the unthinkable. Getting himself to like children.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Sawamura Daichi, Iwaizumi Hajime & Sugawara Koushi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru & Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Cops and Teachers, the Ultimate Dream [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203161
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. The Moment Daichi Fixed, And The Moment He Messed Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! This is my first work for the fandom and my first work in general that I've published out, so hopefully you like it. I'm still new to the AO3 thing with all the tags and stuff, so hopefully I'll get better as the time goes by.  
> This is a crossing guard AU for Daisuga, which is one of my favorite ships from the show. I saw a drawing them and lets just say the brain-rots were REAL. I'm not quite sure how long the story is going to be, but be prepared for a wild ride!

Daichi didn’t want to think about how this whole thing happened. All he knows is that Noya and Tanaka owe him. Big time. 

_“This is gonna be so funny Noya, don’t you think?”_

_“Yeah man, as long as Daichi doesn’t come back soon we’re home free too!” Daichi let out a ‘slightly louder then needed sigh’ and raised one eyebrow. “And since I’m back, what are you two idiots up to?” Tanaka jumped back from his hiding space, which wasn’t hiding him as much as he thought, and looked at Noya for help._

_“Daichi! Buddy, pal, friend for over five years-“_

_“Cut the crap Noya, what did you guys do to chiefs office?” Noya snickered as he stood up from where he was sitting. “We didn’t do anything Daichi. Evidence wise that is. You however…” Noya shrugged while holding out his hands for Tanaka to take. At a different time, Daichi would’ve found it funny that Noya was the one trying to help his taller partner stand, but found that he had something much more worrisome to think about.  
“Noya, Tanaka…what did you do-“_

_“SAWAMURA! YOUR OFFICE, NOW.”_

_Tanaka’s eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head trying to keep his laughs in, while Noya wasn’t even trying. The short officer had dropped to the floor again, rolling around. “Better get going, Sawamura.” Tanaka gasped out, now letting his own laughs consume him. “I will be telling the chief who it was you assholes. Count your days.” For some reason, Daichi doesn’t think the threat got through to the two lower officers on the breakroom floor._

_Daichi walked out of the breakroom, passed the peeping eyes, to get to his office. With One look at the chiefs office, Daichi knew why they were meeting in his. Oikawa’s office was filled to the brim with bubbles, some pouring out of the bottom of the doorframe.  
“Daichi, lovely for you to show up.” Chief Oikawa’s mouth was stretched into a thin line of what would be a smile, holding out his arm for Daichi to walk into his office before him. “Of course, wouldn’t miss it.” The door closed behind him._

Crossing guard duty. For three months. “This is technically your fault though; you could’ve told Oikawa the truth.” Daichi sighed again, but this time with finality. He could’ve. In fact, he knows for sure that Oikawa knows it wasn’t him who did it. Daichi also knows that with one more prank, Tanaka and Noya would have been suspended or worse, fired. So, being the friend he is, told Oikawa it was him.

_“Me and you both know it wasn’t you Daichi,” Oikawa ran his fingers through his for some reason perfect hair before speaking again. “but I also have a feeling you’re taking the fault for two trouble makers that are at the tail end of getting fired.” Daichi flinched as Oikawa’s smile stretched slightly wider. Oikawa nodded, knowing he had caught him, let out a breath of air and sat up straight. “I’m gonna let you take to fall this time, Sawamura. But after this, you need to let those two reap their own consequences, got it?” In turn Daichi let out his own breath of air he didn’t know he was holding. “Got it, thank you chief.” Oikawa’s smile turned into a smirk before continuing. “Of course, as the chief, and you as one of my highest ranking officers, this is a very serious thing. Therefore, as a punishment for your prank, you’re on crosswalk duty for three months.” Oikawa sat back in his- no Daichi’s- chair and put his feet on Daichi’s desk. Daichi grimaced while holding back a groan. “Unless you want to come forward on who really did this…?” Oikawa raised an eyebrow._

_To anyone looking in to the conversation, it would look like Oikawa was being an absolute prick, which he was, but Daichi understood where he was coming from. He didn’t want Daichi to get the punishment, so he put an unreasonable punishment to get him to let Oikawa punish the actual person behind it. Or in this case, people. He was simply giving Daichi one more out. Daichi sighed._

_“Sounds reasonable chief, sorry for the offence.” Daichi watched as Oikawa’s shoulders drop slightly before taking his feet off of the desk. “You and your savior complex.” Oikawa shook his head with a fond smile. “when are you gonna learn that it just hurts you more in the end?”_

_“Have you learned Oikawa?”_

_“I guess that’s why we chose this profession, huh Sawamura?”_

But now, instead of using that ‘savior’ complex for something worthwhile, he was going to be watching snotty kids’ cross streets while he wears a stupid vest that is way too small for his chest.

_“Three months, that’s four weeks each. That’s only 12 weeks. I’ve got this.”_ Daichi was so in his head that he didn’t seen to notice his surroundings. “I’ve got this.” He repeated to himself. If he didn’t think about how much he didn’t like children’s presences in general, he’s totally got this.

“Do you need help crossing the street? You seen a bit tense.” Daichi’s head whipped up to face the voice that just dared to question his crossing streets abilities. He was wearing the vest for fucks sake, did this person just think he wore hunter orange for Fun? “I will have you know I can cross the street fine, considering it’s my jo-“

Daichi stopped talking when he finally got a good look at the man he was talking to. Warm brown eyes met his, the wind blowing through his grey hair slightly. _He’s fucking gorgeous._ Daichi shook his head when he realized the man had a row of kids behind him, looking at Daichi with stages of worry. “Oh, my bad.” The man was a fucking teacher, and he had almost started to yell at him in front of kids. 

The silver haired man laughed softly, which Daichi absolutely didn’t almost faint at, and looked back at him with a faint smile. “It’s fine, you seemed a bit distracted. Though, my class and I would love it if you wanted to do your job and help us cross the street.” The smile stretched a bit as the teasing comment was said. “Of course, my bad.” Daichi wanted to beat his head against the plastic stop sign he was holding, but chose to help the beautiful man and his class of what looked like 2nd graders cross the busy road. When they reached the other side of the street, the teacher looked over his shoulder as he led his group of kids back to the main building. “Don’t worry so much, if you help every class across the street like you did with us, you totally got this.” The man rose his hand as he walked into the school. Daichi didn’t realize he was still holding his hand up in the wave till he heard a deep voice behind him. 

“Ah, the Suga Effect. Very common.” Daichi turned to face yet another man and his class behind him. Unlike the man before him, Daichi knew this teacher very well. “Iwaizumi?” Daichi looked at the buff male before him. For some reason being a teacher wasn’t a profession Daichi would’ve pinned for the man he talked to at the gym. 

“What did you do to get crossing duty?” Daichi made eye contact with the spiky haired man that hopefully said “not now, innocent kids can hear” and Iwaizumi laughed. “You coming to the gym tonight?” Iwaizumi asked instead while crossing. “Yeah, I’ll fill you in there.” Iwaizumi smiled slightly as his class ran inside. Being older than the class before, Daichi guessed it was okay. “Man, I don’t know what happened back there, with…what was his name again?” Iwaizumi laughed again. “Sugawara Koushi.” The buff teacher hit Daichi on the back while walking past him. “Don’t worry about it man, Suga has that effect even on straight guys. He’s just super pretty right?” 

_Shit. I didn’t mean to step boundaries._

Iwaizumi seemed to know what Daichi was thinking because he laughed once more. “Dude, don’t be so stressed. Far to pretty for me, not really my type. You should go for it though.” Daichi tilted his head. “I don’t even know if he’s gay Iwaizumi.” Iwaizumi was walking away, but shouted over his shoulder. “In this town, who isn’t?” Daichi smiled slightly as he remembered the first time they talked. Iwaizumi didn’t seem to have a hard time figuring out who swung what ways, and immediately had called him out for being bisexual. After that fateful day, they had worked out together three days a week, at least. 

The rest of the day went by in a blur as Daichi thought about Suga and Iwaizumi. Getting into his cop car to go home, he rested his head on the steering wheel and sighed loudly, not caring that his windows were rolled down. _I was wrong, this job is going to fucking kill me._

“Sighing again, officer ‘My Bad’?” Daichi’s head shot up as he looked at the angel looking man before him. Suga smiled wickedly, but his eyes were soft. “Daichi. Officer Sawamura, but I prefer Daichi.” Suga smile went to something more genuine as he took the hand Daichi had put out the window. “Sugawara Koushi. But I prefer Suga.” Daichi nodded like he hadn’t known Suga’s name before, and flashed him a quick smile. “I still need to apologized for this afternoon; I was very out of line.” He would’ve continued, but Suga motioned to stop. “Completely okay officer. Must be rough to be forced to walk kids through the street.”

Daichi considers himself a smart man. So why he says the next thing is beyond him, maybe Tanaka had possessed him. “I actually volunteered, since I love kids.” Daichi froze under his own words. _WHY THE HELL DID I SAY THAT??_ Suga’s eyes brightened and he bounced slightly as his smile went wide. “Really?!” Suga almost shouted while grabbing Daichi’s hand again. “I’m so glad! The last officer hated being here, and made it so miserable for the kids and I. Thank you so much.” 

If Daichi was honest with himself, he didn’t hear half of that Suga said after he took his hand back into his own. “Uhh, yeah…I guess.” He scratched the back of his head while smiling sheepishly. Suga seemed to be considering something. “I don’t normally do this, as a pretense, but would you like to go on a date on Saturday?” Daichi looked back at him in shock. Iwaizumi was right. Again. He really owes him a beer.

“I totally read this situation wrong didn’t I?” In Daichi’s shock, he just barely realized he forgot to answer Suga, who was awkwardly moving from foot to foot now, blushing softly. “NO!” Suga jumped back and looked even more stressed as Daichi continued to quickly to be seen as smooth. “No, I mean, you didn’t read it wrong. I’m very Bi. Very gay for you.” Daichi threw his hand over his mouth to stopped him from embarrassing himself even more, or worse, lie again. He took a deep breath before trying to speak again. “I would love to go on a date Suga, and Saturday would work.” He smiled again while Suga laughed slightly. 

“Perfect. Meet here around seven? I know a great place to eat dinner not to far from here.” Daichi nodded and Suga smiled brightly. “Perfect. I’ll see you tomorrow then officer.” Daichi waved as he watched the teacher get into his car and drive off. Daichi smiled to himself before starting his own car up. 

Three months. 

Twelve weeks. 

He could pretend to like kids for twelve weeks if it met that Suga would give him a chance. 

_Maybe they’ll grow on me._

“Fat chance,” He muttered under his breath while setting up a call to the one person he didn’t want to talk to. The phone rang through his cars Bluetooth as Daichi pulled out of the parking lot. They better be able to help. 

“Hello?”

“Hey Tanaka, I’m in some deep shit. You and Noya own me BIG time.”


	2. The Mistake? Iwaizumi Made, and the Date That Wasn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi and Suga go on a date, and Iwa denies everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Also, two updates within seven days? Wild, I know. As always thank you so much for reading and commenting!

Suga didn’t think he got nervous any more. _My best friends are Iwaizumi and Asahi. There’s not much to be nervous about, they would scare anyone a tiny bit threatening._ Though, when Suga had told Iwa about his date with the new crossing guard/thigh guy with an amazing smile, his favorite fourth grade teacher was nothing but supportive. _I suppose it’s a good sign if Iwaizumi likes him._

But, Suga seemed to be nervous, and he didn’t know what to do about it. He had already changed his outfit three times, cleaned his tiny apartment, and brushed his teeth twice. _I don’t even think I’m suppose to brush my teeth that much._ Suga shook his head slightly and looked at the clock. Five minutes since the last time he checked. _I guess I’ll just be a little early._

Getting in his car, Suga turned down his air while slightly smiling to himself. Who would’ve thought getting a new crossing guard would be so exciting? It wasn’t as though the last one was bad; he just didn’t seem to like his job at all. Come to think of it, Daichi didn’t seem to like where he was on Monday either. Suga chalked it up to first day jitters. After all, he had been very pleasant to him ever since, even trying to remember his student’s names. _Trying, key word._ Suga snickered quietly as he parked his car in the parking lot closest to the crosswalk where Daichi works. If Suga was honest, there was a closer parking lot to where his classroom was, but ever since Monday, it’s just been better to park over here. _After all, I get to see Daichi all sweaty after being in the sun all day, with that stupid vest that he totally doesn’t have to wear because that man could STOP traffic using only his thighs._ Suga tilted his head as he thought hard about the other man. _I bet he could stop an actual car with the muscle on him. Like, I kind of want to see that… Wait, Suga, you can’t hit Daichi with a car just because you want to see if he could stop it, that’s got to be a crime._ Still, Suga sighed longingly at the thought.

“Oh, how the tables have turned Sugawara Koushi.” Suga looked over his left to see Daichi opening his car door and stepping out. _Oh my godddd!!! The Gods really do play favorites don’t they, because he. looks. so. fine._ Daichi, now in casual clothes, was Suga’s new favorite person to look at. 

Instead of voicing his inner thoughts, that may or may not have been holy, Suga smiled as he stepped out of his car. “I do believe I've caught you sighing at least three times Officer My Bad, so I don’t think you’ve quite caught up.” Daichi smiled wider as he shook his head. “How many times do I have to tell you, call me Daichi.” Suga finally stood in front of him while smirking. “And how many times have I asked you to call me Suga, hmm Daichi?” Suga leaned forward slightly, looking the brown-haired man in the eyes. Daichi flushed a bit as he looked back at the ground. _Hot and CUTE? How the FUC-_

Daichi cleared his throat and spoke again, only having his voice crack a bit, which Suga himself found very cute. “So where is this dinner place we’re going to?” Suga gestured to follow him, and they walked side by side as they left the parking lot. Getting to the road that Daichi works at, Suga grabs Daichi’s hand before starting to walk across the street. “What?” Suga said coyly as Daichi looks at their hands with bewilderment. “Its always safer to walk across the street in buddies, didn’t you know?” Daichi laughed, and kept his hand intertwined with Suga’s, so Suga decided that was a double win. Suga thought he heard something like “you’re going to be the death of me” come from Daichi’s lips, so honestly, triple win.

“So Daichi,” Suga began as they were seated with their drinks, their food orders on the way. “I’m pretty sure higher ranking police officers don’t usually do crosswalk duty. What’s the story there?” Suga watched as Daichi choked back a startled noise with a cup of water and smiled weakly at him. “Oh, you know, just really like working with children, and since I look a little scary, my boss and I thought maybe it would help kids not be so scared to talk with me outside of the crosswalk.” _Yeah right, like Daichi could be scary._ Suga didn’t think this man could be scary. _I mean, all I've seen is a massive dork with massive thighs and a massive heart and probably a massive-_ Daichi made a little noise while looking directly past Suga. “Is something wrong Daichi?” Daichi’s eyes shot back to Suga’s as he gave a reassuring smile. “it’s nothing, I just thought I saw someone I knew.” Suga went to turn around to see if it was someone he knew as well, but Daichi’s hand shot out and grabbed Suga’s from across the table. “How did you even become a teacher, I mean, you could’ve been a standup comedian with all the jokes you’ve thrown my way.” Not expecting the physical contact from the other man, Suga completely forgot what he was doing before, now grinning now at the two intertwined hands. 

Dinner arrived and the date was going fantastic. _No awkward pauses, a good flow of conversation, what more could I want?_ Suga really couldn’t think of a thing that could ruin this. Looking past Daichi to see check the time on the wall, Suga made eye contact with the thing that could ruin it. Or he supposes, a someone. Not meaning to, Suga let out a small gasp of his own, knocking his glass of water over himself. “Suga are you okay? What happened?” Daichi went to grab the napkins from the table behind him. _Shitshitshit._ “ITS OKAY!” Daichi froze while slowly turning back to face Suga with a worried expression on his face. “I’m just gonna run to the bathroom really quick, why don’t you look at the dessert menu?” Suga shot up out of his chair before the other man could answer, and walked briskly to the restroom area. 

“You are really a piece of shit Iwaizumi.” Suga sighs while grabbing more paper towels to wipe his shirt with. The shorter teacher laughed while passing Suga the trash bin. “I can’t believe you just knocked water all over yourself, the date was going so well too!” Suga chucked the wet ball of paper at Iwa’s head instead of the bin, which the man avoided easily. “I wouldn’t have, if you weren’t just staring at us for no reason. You’re not even on a date, are you just here to spy on us?” Iwa just shrugged his shoulders and picked up the ball to throw away for the taller man. “Wanted to make sure it went well, can’t have my gym buddy and my favorite teacher making things awkward for me at a crosswalk.” Suga smiled slightly before knocking his shoulder into the other. “Okay, well now that you’ve seen I can handle myself on a date, you can go home. I’ll fill you in on Monday with Asahi anyway.” Iwa threw his hands up in fake defeat before leaning against the door frame, blocking Suga from leaving. 

“Iwa-“ 

“It wasn’t you I was making sure was okay Suga.” Iwaizumi checked to make sure he wasn’t actually in the way of someone needed to use the restroom, and continued. “I know you can handle yourself, but Daichi…Daichi is someone special.” Suga laughed as he tried to push passed Iwa. “How can I be getting the ‘be careful with my daughter’ talk, and the ‘go get them tiger’ talk from the same guy?” Iwaizumi turned to face him, trying not to smile, but his eyes betraying him. “I don’t know why I even try.” Iwaizumi moved as Suga went to headbutt him, catching Suga’s arm before he could get far. “Well, now that this is over,” Suga began, a warning tone leaking into his voice as he yanked his arm from Iwa’s grip, “please go home.” Iwa shrugged again while leaving to sit back down at his table. “No promises.”

Suga let out a small huff of air as he made his way back to where he left the disaster zone a few minutes before. Luckily, the table and chair had been wiped down so it was no longer wet, and Daichi was still sitting there, though Suga noted he looked more stressed then when he left him. Daichi’s eyes found his and when he smiled Suga thought his heart was going to burst. _Even after all the trouble I’ve caused, he still smiles like THAT?_ Suga sat back down while smiling, a bit embarrassed with how the night has gone. 

Daichi sat back in his chair after Suga took a shaking breath. “You know, it’s kind of refreshing seeing you all wound up like this Suga.” Daichi smirked and tilted his head. “You’re always so put together, its nice to see that you’re human too.” _New thought, Daichi smirking and in casual clothes is my new favorite thing to look at._ Daichi looked around the restaurant before leaning in slightly, motioning for Suga to do the same. “I’m not gonna beat around the bush,” Suga leaned even more forward to look Daichi in the eyes. Daichi smirked as his eyes darkened but stayed where he was, which suga was totally not a bit upset over. _Not that I should kiss him on the first date…_ “As much as I want to kiss you Suga, I’m not going to do it in front of an audience.” Suga leaned slightly back while glancing around the room. “You know Iwaizumi’s here too?” Suga whispered, confused at how Daichi had seen the man sitting directly behind him. “Iwa’s here? My boss is here!” Suga shot straight up, now laughing a bit too loud for the setting they were in. 

“You win Daichi. At least my boss didn’t show up to a first date!” Daichi’s voice lifted as he stood up, holding his hand out for Suga to hold on to. “Yours is much worse. A mutual friend Suga? Really?” Suga laughed as he paid up the front, noticing that Iwa was nowhere to be seen. _Good, hopefully he backed off._ Suga opened the door for Daichi and started to walk back the way they came from, hand in hand. Getting back to their cars, Suga blushed slightly while trying to figure out how to end the night. _We mentioned kissing already, we could do that…but maybe he doesn’t want that. I mean, I was a total mess. Maybe he doesn’t want to go on another date at all._ Suga shook his head of the negative thoughts and looked at the brown-haired man in front of him. “I had a really nice time tonight Daichi, despite all the spies that were everywhere.” Suga laughed softly, pulling the jacket he was wearing a little tighter around his body. Suga’s eyes widen as Daichi stepped closer to him, pulling him into a warm hug.

_Even his hugs are strong. I was so focused on his legs, but my Gods his arms too! I just want to stay like this forev- oh my Gods he’s talking._ Suga pulled back a bit while looking slightly up, Daichi’s face looking down at him, and Suga almost fainted. “I don’t normally do this, as a pretense,” Daichi said, quoting one of the first conversations the two of them had, “But can I kiss you?”

“Thank the Gods, yes.”

Then, on a random Saturday night, Sugawara Koushi and Daichi Sawamura shared their first kiss, right in between their two cars. “His lips are so soft, and they like, fit so well with mine, I can’t believe its taken 25 years just to find someone that can kiss-“ Iwa cleared his throat, interrupting Suga and his spill about how great of a kisser Daichi was. Asahi smiled a bit concerned while setting down three coffees, then choosing to sit next to Suga in the booth. “I’m glad your date went well Suga,” Asahi started lifting his eyebrow at Iwaizumi for immediately drinking the hot beverage, burning himself. “But I don’t really need to know the dirty details.” Asahi shook his head as Suga pouted slightly, but let himself breath lighter once it looked like Suga was done with the rant. 

Ever since Asahi had opened his coffee shop within walking distance from the school, Suga and Iwaizumi had come every Monday for two years. Making quick friends with the owner, the three of them talk about everything and everything going on in their lives, while enjoying coffee and other snacks. “You still on the clock then Asahi?” Iwa said, noticing the lack of another employee. “Yeah, Kageyama had a big project due in a college course, and Hinata got the cold with Kenma.” Iwa snorted and Suga could tell they were thinking the same thing. _No doubt Kenma and Hinata are going out. Who gets the cold at the same time?_ Asahi shook his head at the other two with a faint smile. “I’m telling you guys, those two aren’t dating.” Iwaizumi grumbled while slouching. “This would be a lot easier if you would just tell us which one of them are dating!” Suga giggled while finally taking a drink of his coffee. “Hey, I didn’t make the rules, you wanted to guess.”

“speaking of guessing,” Suga interrupted “Where did you go after the whole restroom incident?” Iwaizumi’s face fell as it shifted into more of a scowl. “You will not believe what happened after that. I was heading back to my seat when this random guy grabbed me, totally caught off guard by the way, and almost threw me-“ The shop bell rang. “Hold that thought Iwa.” Asahi smiled apologetically while Iwaizumi waved him off. “When duty calls…” Asahi called out a quiet hello and went behind the counter. “I’m sorry for interrupting your conversation,” the voice said sweetly. Suga watched as Iwa’s head shot up from his phone, looked at the person at the counter, and groaned. “I can’t believe my luck.” 

Suga looked over at the counter. _An ex, maybe? No, Iwa always says he doesn’t do pretty boys, whatever that means._ Everything clicked as Asahi was ringing up the mysterious mans total. “THAT’S the guy that cornered you?” Iwa’s eyes met his as he nodded gravely. His voice lowered into a whisper as he leaned slightly across the booth. “He’s a lot stronger than he looks Suga!” Suga looked at him with shock. “THAT’S what you’re worried about? How strong he is? Iwa it sounds like this guy attacked you and you’re upset that he out gunned you?” Iwa sat back up, looking sheepish. “Well, I mean, he didn’t attack me. I guess I didn’t get to that part of the story yet. He actually works-“

Iwaizumi’s train of thought was cut off again as a new voice floated through the café. “Iwa, fancy seeing you here after you disappeared last night. And we were having so much fun too.” The tall brown-haired man smiled what would look like a genuine smile, if not for the venom behind the eyes, and plopped over to where Asahi was sitting. Suga looked over to see the Asahi went in the back, acting like he didn't want to witness whatever this was, but Suga could see he was still listening from around the corner. “Shut up shittycawa, nothing happened last night.” Suga tilted his head as he watched Iwaizumi’s face get slightly flushed. “Oh pray tell, I don’t think Iwa told me anything after I found him following me on my date.” The tall mans eyes lit up as he turned to face Suga. “I like you. Oikawa Tooru. Police department, the same one Daichi works for.” Suga nodded, while grasping the others hand. “Sugawara Koushi, teacher, the same school Iwaizumi works for.” Oikawa laughs, a genuine one, and lets what Suga guesses is a mask drop from his face. “Oh, I really like you. Daichi is such a stick in the mud, he needs someone like you.” Suga smiled softly as he felt his skin warm up.

“Anyway,” Oikawa’s eyes turned sharp as he looked over at the increasingly uncomfortable Iwa. “I was also in the area when I thought I saw something weird. A very cute couple, being followed by an absolute brut of a man. So, I did what any good police officer would do and investigate. After seeing you get cornered by him, I knew I had to stop it.” Suga smiled at the theatrics of the officer, while Iwa seemed to be steaming in his side of the booth. "That's not what happened Oikawa and you know that." Iwa tried to cut into the conversation, but Suga waved him off while gesturing for Oikawa to continue. “He was surprisingly easy to throw off. You think with all those muscles he would’ve been harder to grab, but he just got in the cop car easily, almost like he wanted to go to the 'station' with me.” Oikawa shrugged while smirking as Asahi made it back to the front with his order. “Anyway, I’m glad I could say hi, even after you left so early this morning.” Suga’s head whipped back to see Iwa going beet red, throwing his eyes down on the table. “Call me Iwa-chan!” The door’s bell rang again, and just like that, the storm that’s called Oikawa Tooru was gone. 

And the store stayed quiet.

“IWA-CHAN???” Asahi broke first, laughing behind the counter. “It was a one-time thing!” Iwaizumi looked at Suga for help, but found that he too was laughing behind his cup. “That asshole didn’t even tell the whole story, or it right.” Iwaizumi stood up and grabbed the rest of his coffee. “He couldn’t have gotten far; I swear I’m going to beat his ass.” Suga watched as Iwa put on his coat, patting the pockets to see if he had everything. “Where are you going?” Iwa barely stopped to look at Suga. “I’m going to talk with that little twerp, and maybe beat his ass in.” Asahi could barely yell out “IT’S A CRIME TO ASSULT AN OFFICER IWA” before the buff man was gone. Suga and Asahi made brief eye contact before laughing again. Once he got enough air into his lungs, Suga gasped out “I bet you 20 dollars they’re actually dating by the end of Daichi’s crosswalk term.”

“Oh, you’re so on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want a one shot of what really happened that night for Iwa and Oikawa let me know! Lets just say its a mix of both of their stories. ;)   
> Next Time: Gym bros get personal, Lies are told, and Daichi is very confused at who Iwaizumi is talking about


End file.
